User talk:King of Nynrah
Kakamu's death Yes, Kakamu gets blown up when Bara Magna exploded. From now on, my main character is Vorahk-Kah. Dynamic Entry!! *Comes flying through the wall, kicking Kakamu in the face* And THAT'S how you make an entrance. Ma~an, I thought I might never see you guys again, and then I had the idea of finally joining the Wiki! You guys are probably getting tired of me sending information to you to put on the Wiki. So, now that I've joined, I can add it myself, and clarify information about myself and my characters that might be misinterpreted or rendered obsolete. As for why I chose YOU, Kakamu, it's because you're the only one I knew I could get away with kicking in the face. So, dry your tears, raise your heads! I am here!! Yay! Thanks for joining da Wiki. And Blackout's page has a picture now , believe it or not.--Legoguy2805 12:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) A Question Well, ain't Blackout all that. Anyways, I have a question...You know those little info grids, usually in character pages to contain character info like weapons and affiliation? How do you make those? I'm about to make a page on one of my characters, and that's all I'll need that I don't know how to do already. Well, seeya, dood! Stay supa! Well, the quick way is to go on any page which has one, click edit, and just copy and paste it onto your page.--Legoguy2805 14:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. sorry I was late to reply - I was just playing on Bionicle: The Game.--Legoguy2805 14:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh. Okay. Thanks dood! Update: Well, the 'quick way' didn't work. So, they're called 'cells'? How do you put a cell into an article? Is there an option for that in the toolbar? Update Again: Nevermind, found out how to make the tables. Now, next question...How do you align the tables to the left of the page when you're making a character article? Hmm... don't know. I'l get back to you when I've worked it out.--Legoguy2805 15:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hm. Well, I created an article, but accidentally forgot to log in before doing it, and now there's a nonexistent user. Kakamu, can you block this new account I've accidentally created? Its name is just a bunch of numbers. Sorry. Seeya. --Zev Raregroove Those bunch of numbers are your computer's registration code. You really wouldn't want me to block that, or you would not be able to do anything on BZPB on your computer.--Legoguy2805 08:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) And don't worry, what you created won't be automatically deleted or anything like that.--Legoguy2805 08:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey legoguy, sorry about Chenyromas and Micros not being responsive but how can they when the topic is closed?------Mynameisnot 07:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, never mind. Not your fault.--Legoguy2805 11:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hold on. BZPB is CLOSED? I hope you're talking about BZP in general, or I will be in a huge panic when BZP comes back. ---Blackout- 14:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's extremely unlikely, BZPB has been open for years under the admin's noses.-- 14:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Try one year. But true, very true. ---Blackout- 10:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) BZPB epic I've written a prototype chapter. I'll wait to see if Blackout writes one as well. --Legoguy2805 Zev, I think you'll particually like my one. --Legoguy2805 Well, well, well. Now I'm excited. Can you post it in my User Talk, or would you like me to eMail you? I'd love it if you could post it in my user talk -- It'd make it easier for me to reach, since my eMail is messed up, and it would spiff my talk up. Well, seeya! Yeah, okay.--Legoguy2805 17:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and, could you email me the prototype chapter? My email is Blackout686@gmail.com. ---Blackout- 10:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yokay. (Yeah, Okay.) Sent. Yeah, It's quite short and un-finished.--Legoguy2805 15:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Am I getting a Chapter or is TotMA enough? -image: Ynot Sig.png 02:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ah... yeah, I just remembered about Tales of the Makuta Anima. I know, for your part, I'll just add a chapter of TotMA in.--Legoguy2805 09:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey buddy! you do know about the character me and you have discussed...--Mynameisnot 19:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, why wouldn't I?--Legoguy2805 08:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Of course you would, I was just a little exited--Mynameisnot 12:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What happened to this? Did you scrap it, or what? -The Page Rater: Ynot 18:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Just one question..... You really need to make a few people mods. That way, we don't have to wait for you to come online to fix things when the "undo" button won't do the trick. I speak from experience. ---Blackout- 18:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I aggree, the question is, who are those people going to be? and -Blackout-, I will talk to legoguy about the suggestion personally...--Mynameisnot 19:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, we can leave the choices to legoguy. ---Blackout- 19:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mods Well, I would make a few people mods, but how do I do it?--Legoguy2805 08:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ask blackout--Mynameisnot 16:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The info in the link below should help. Right here. ---Blackout- 16:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Parasitic Fluff Uhh.....that's a picture of a cloud. ---Blackout- 19:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Meh, but since when can you get a picture of parasitic fluff?--Mynameisnot 15:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, clouds look like fluff, and the Parasitic Fluff swarms look sort of like clouds.--Legoguy2805 15:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) And Blackout, for some reason it says I can't make people mods.--Legoguy2805 15:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Try this link. ---Blackout- 16:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think it worked. The total number of admins now are: Me, Blackout, and Mynameisnot.--Legoguy2805 15:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow!, I'm privileged!--Mynameisnot 17:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Woah, this feels really weird. I have to get used to having ten times the functions. Alright, first item of business: kill those redirects I made a while ago. ---Blackout- 17:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Template? It'd help to know what template you'd like to use --Hyperupgrad 21:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Kakamu-Prototype i made that Kakamu thing on Bionicle Builder for you. it's called File: Kakamu-prototype.png sorry if it's not very good. There, i've re-uploaded it. hopefully the legs will look better. --Hyperupgrad 16:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Presenting... Gelu Farshtey! ??? PERFECTLY REASONABLE? That page was Next to Spam. Apart from having a picture, it tells us NOTHING about the character. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there is loads of information on that page.--Legoguy2805 19:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hyperupgrad's Spamming Spree I reverted his spam and blocked his IP for 26 hours and 8 minutes. That should give us all some breathing room. Now excuse me while I PM him about this. ---Blackout- 16:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) mEH ARE YOU AT SCHOOL ... IM JOHN SHEPPARD Stub Template:Stub ^Instead of writing what you did, type at the begining of the page. This is by far more efficient. -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 14:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, looky here. It's Hyperupgrad, back from the banned. But he's forgotten that he's no longer welcome here, and I blocked his IP forever and ever. ---Blackout- 08:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Hey! Sorry dude, I was away, and now that I'm back, BZP is taking freakin' millenia to load. ---Blackout- 09:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT The reason you cannot log into the forums is because some update Forumotion made has somehow messed up something browser-related. You need to switch to another browser. --'David Robert Jones' 19:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No. Just because you own the wiki does not mean you get to spam. Please, don't go down the JS route. --''David Robert Jones'' 14:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :The two are not mutually exclusive. And they certainly weren't in this case. --''David Robert Jones'' 18:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) . KoN, check your Skype if you can do so. --''David Robert Jones'' 16:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I was gonna ask you if I could take over your characters until you decide to come back, since a lot of them were important to the plot *coughKakamuTrantoshen*cough*, and some of them I just happen to like. --''David Robert Jones'' 16:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. --''David Robert Jones'' 16:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::.....I just realized you made Yon vanish. --''David Robert Jones'' 11:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Brestforce Sorry, I thought you were referring to the appearance that I actually remembered. --''David Robert Jones'' 19:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #OccupyWiki Hey~ Kon, buddy, would you like to tell me why you deleted my page? I only saw one page deleted. I trust there were more. This is a funny joke~ HahahaHAHAHAHAHEEHEHADFHD dk hjd bjth jgj ngn/nnAGFAFHAAHAFSHGSA You've got a lot of explaining to do and not a lot of time to do it. ~ Zev Raregroove 02:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Today is the third day, King. Can I be unbanned? -CM4S Remember how I asked you if you'd post something for me on my Cuusoo account? Well here it is. Just please don't post it untill I have the "Mobs" and "Sets" section filled in. "After the Minecraft was produced by Cuusoo, the knew what LEGO needed most was to produce another Minecraft set! So I'm going to try and make those dreams come true! I know the road to 10,000 supports will be hard and that is why I need you to help me. Just send an email to this project's official email (legominecraftcuusoo@gmail.com) containing a picture of a set or mob (that you made) that you want to be in this project. We can do this together! Mobs: Sets: Motivation: 100 Supports=I will make the mob with the most commented suggestion. 500 Supports=I will make the set with the most commented suggestion. 1,000 Supports=I will pick one of the sets to make with real bricks. 2,500 Supports=I will make all of the mobs in real life. 5,000 Supports=I will pick another to to make in real life. 10,000 Supports=We're there! You can now buy the official LEGO set!" Thanks! Darth henry